clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lighthouse
The Lighthouse of the Club Penguin Island is a lighthouse located at the Beach, on the south west of the Club Penguin island. Once you enter, you will see the stage area. On the top of your screen, there will be a flight of stairs leading to the Beacon. On the walls are pictures of maps, penguins, the Lighthouse, the Beach, Fluffy the Fish, and Rockhopper, the pirate penguin. Go up these stairs and your penguin will enter the second story of the Lighthouse, the Beacon. A shortcut for entering the Beacon is by clicking on the "To Top" sign near the top left corner of the screen. History *Before the Lighthouse opened in September 2006, according to many sources such as the Penguin Times, penguins of Club Penguin managed to raise enough money to open the Lighthouse through the fund in The Penguin Times. This was called the Lighthouse Donation. Players who donated the set amount of 750 coins received a red and white striped shirt. The Lighthouse was opened in September 2006, it opened with a 3-day party. The free item was the Sailor's Cap. The night before it opened, workers worked for quite a few hours to fit in the light. The Penguin Band played to celebrate. Many moons before, the Lighthouse was just an empty room, but now, penguins have filled it up with Rockhopper's pictures and many various items, such as a steering wheel. You can have access to the Beacon by climbing up the stairs or just clicking on the 'TO TOP' sign. The Lighthouse is the tallest building in Club Penguin. In July 2010, there was a update to the Lighthouse, as it was given a Music Catalog from the Music Jam Parties. Since then, it is updated rarely with new musical instruments. Parties *During the Halloween Party 2007, the Lighthouse was a movie theater with a film called "Night of the Living Sled" (a spoof of the classic "Night Of The Living Dead"). It was a silent, black-and-white film. Every time you go to the Lighthouse, the movie starts over. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the Lighthouse was yet again a movie theater showing the sequel of the aforementioned "Night of the Living Sled". The the first installment was being shown in the lounge. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Lighthouse looked like it is made out of paper and the snowballs were replaced by paint balls if you threw one. *During the Medieval Party, the Lighthouse turned into the Wizard's Tower and looked like a wizard's place inside. *During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 and Water Party 2008, the Lighthouse was turned into a giant palm tree. *During the Music Jam, The music change, and turned to one of the famous stage. The whole Lighthouse was lighted purple. Somehow, the Beacon didn't change. *During the Penguin Games, the Lighthouse wasn't decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2009, Lighthouse became an art show for the Yellow puffle theme. There was a puffle who painted your picture, a boy and girl actor, director, and sculptor, all yellow puffles. *During the April Fools Day 2009 there were boxes here doing different actions. *During the Music Jam 2009 the theme was live music and penguins were told to play their instruments. *During The Fair 2009 the outside was decorated but not the inside. *Before The Fair 2009, the decorations for the big event was stored inside the lighthouse as well as Rockhopper's ship, the Migrator. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the outside was coloured Purple and Green, whilst on the inside you could watch Night Of The Living Sled 3. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was a Concert For Change. This ended when the Holiday Party ended, not when Coins for Change ended. *During the Puffle Party 2010, there was an art show featuring the Yellow Puffle. It was the same as the Puffle Party 2009. *During the Medieval Party 2010, the Lighthouse was a wizard tower. *During the Music Jam 2010, there was a stage in the middle of the lighthouse where you could play instruments. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the lighthouse was filled with all the donated coins from Coins for Change. Same thing with the Holiday Party 2011, and fireworks were displayed at the end when the donation goal was reached. *During Operation: Blackout the Lighthouse was decorated as a Hospital with a poster that says "THE HOSPITAL NEEDS YOU" a couch a info booth 2 silver beds and 3 chairs. Pins *Life Ring Pin *Rowboat Pin *Lollipop Pin *Watermelon Pin *Fireworks Pin *Carabiner Pin Gallery Exterior 123kitten1Lighthouse.png|The outside of the Lighthouse Cartoon_lightlouse.png 2006 Grandopening lighthouse.jpg|The lighthouse during it's grand opening. File:Lighthouse Before Stage.png|The Lighthouse before the stage was built. 2007 Image:Lighthouse.JPG|The Lighthouse during construction of the stage. Image:Lighthouse_-_Map_-_Old.png|What the Lighthouse used to look like on the map. Lighthouse during the Halloween Party 2007.png|The Lighthouse during the Halloween Party 2007 2008 Lighthousedrawn.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Lighthouse.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Music Jam Lighthouse.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Halloween 2008 Lighthouse.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Image:Lighthouse map.PNG|The view of the lighthouse, visible by looking at the old Map. 2009 Lighthouse Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Lhouse af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Lighthouse.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 Light aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Lighthouse.png|During the Music Jam 2010 current lighouse.PNG|During Holiday Party 2010, December 16, Phase 1 lighthouse step1.png|During Holiday Party 2010, December 18, Phase 2 lighthouse step2.png|During Holiday Party 2010, December 20, Phase 3 ligthouse full of coins!!.PNG|During Holiday Party 2010, December 22, Phase 4 2011 Postcard 5.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2011 Music jam 2011 light house.png|Lighthouse during Music Jam 2011 2012 Screenshot_669.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Lighthouse M1.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Lighthouse HP 12.PNG|The Lighthouse during the Halloween Party 2012. Cp_light_house.jpg|The Lighthouse during Operation: Blackout. Trivia *There used to be music that switched after every party before August 2009. *In some PSA Missions (such as the The Veggie Villain) you can click the drum and it will make different sounds, depending on where you click. *Many new penguins don't know it, but if you click the sign pointing upstairs saying "To Top" it brings you straight to the Beacon, instead of walking up the stairs. *During the Holiday Party 2011, when you threw a snowball in the lighthouse it would become a coin. *The stage in the Lighthouse was built April 13, 2007. *It is related to a Lighthouse in real life. *During Operation: Blackout the Lighthouse looked like a Hospital. *During Operation: Blackout, there was a poster with a penguin pointed that read "THE HOSPITAL NEEDS YOU". This may be a reference to the famous I WANT YOU FOR U.S. ARMY Poster. *In the Lighthouse Hospital in Operation: Blackout penguins pretended to get sick, get bitten by puffles or falling down stairs. See also *Beacon *Beach *Lighthouse Background *Lighthouse Catalog *Lighthouse Donation *Lighthouse Donation Shirt *Lighthouse Pin References SWF *Lighthouse *The Lighthouse with no party Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Sea Category:Rooms